Baby/Circus
Main = '''Circus Baby', also known as Baby, is a mascot of Circus Baby's Pizza World and the focal animatronic first appearing in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Physical Appearance Baby is a female animatronic with an overall appearance reminiscent of a clown. She has auburn hair in high pigtails on either side of her head, held in place by blue hair elastics. She has bright green eyes, long, blue eyelashes, and short, blue eyebrows. The sides of her eyes are also covered in blue. Her mouth is opened in a wide, smile, revealing small, flat endoskeleton teeth, framed by thin, red lips. Her cheeks are large, round, and red, and her squarish nose is red and slightly upturned and pointed. Her midsection is exposed, revealing a metal fan surrounded by an orange triangle with rounded points. Her limbs have silver segments in rectangular shapes, and her hands have red palms. The tips of her fingers, which appear to be ball-jointed, are not sealed, revealing shiny silver underneath, similar to Springtrap; this is part of her machinery required for inflating balloons. Her knees have round, shiny, silver caps, and parts of her limbs have what appear to be blue pins sticking out of them. She wears a red crop top with frills on the shoulders, and a matching, frilly, red skirt. The toes of her matching red shoes are pointed and curled, white on the bottom, and topped off with shiny, gold orbs (possibly bells); these are the shoes worn by a jester. Under her skirt, she wears red and orange striped panties; this can only be seen through the error of one of her images in the game file. She holds an orange microphone with red accents in her left hand. Like all the animatronics in game, her body is made of segmented plates, which can move freely or in unison, with a few exceptions; some plates are static and "float". The only known plates that can move are her face and left arm. In "Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery", the design on her skirt has been changed. Personality Baby speaks in a soft, lilting voice that almost never raises above a sort of hushed tone. She tends to become distracted by the thought of children, changing tones slightly when using the word. She also tends to couch explanations in talk about birthday parties and ice cream. She seems to be very distraught, confused, and sorrowful due to her situation, while also showing cunningness and manipulative tendencies. She also often talks about things that have little bearings on the current situation, especially during Night 4. As evidenced in ''Ultimate Custom Night, she also has a tendency to repeat sentences at odd moments. In Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery, it is hinted through her vocalizations that she only raises her voice whenever pushed over the edge. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location She is located in the Circus Gallery which is located behind the Circus Control at the far north of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental where she and her pair of Bidybabs entertain. When the game starts, during the intro sequence, a Panoramic View of Circus Baby is seen from multiple angles, during which a conversation between an unnamed robotics correspondent and "Mr. Afton", can be heard. During Night 1, the HandUnit tells the player to check on Circus Baby, although some lights of the Circus Gallery are broken. After having to shocking her three times and checking on her a final time, the HandUnit congratulates Circus Baby, yet the player never sees her. Baby makes her first appearance on Night 2, where she informs the player to hide under the desk to avoid being attacked by the Bidybabs, stating that they should "avoid eye contact." She then instructs the player to disregard HandUnit's instructions and proceed slowly and quietly through the Ballora Gallery in order to restore power to the building. On Night 3, before the player enters Funtime Auditorium for the first time, they have the option to visit Circus Control again, though HandUnit requests that they do not. Doing so and climbing under the desk when they get there initiates a story from Baby, about when she used to perform at her own pizzeria. The story implies that Baby suddenly killed a young girl when she was alone in the room that Baby was performing in despite not attempting to. She makes her next appearance on Night 4. After the player is attacked by Funtime Foxy at the end of Night 3, she hides them in an empty springlock suit in the Scooping Room. When the player awakens, she will fill them in on their current situation, as well as tell them how she has learned to "pretend" over the years. After Ballora's scooping, she will open the suit's faceplates before leaving, forcing the player to wait until the next day while they must defend against the Minireenas, Ballora's companions, who were freed after the scooping. She makes her final and now physical appearance on Night 5 where the player must perform maintenance on her in Parts & Service. From this room, her endoskeleton is almost entirely missing, taken and used to create Ennard, just like other previously scooped animatronics. Baby, as the consciousness of Ennard, lies to the player telling them that she is only pretending to be deactivated as she claimed that she could pretend, and hides in the room under the guise of being Ballora. Ennard (as Baby) instructs them to enter in a passcode on a keypad attached to Baby, and to obtain a card containing her voice. If the player is not fast enough inputting the code or if they punch the incorrect number in, Ennard's jumpscare in its maskless form will occur. Afterwards, when following Ennard's instruction, in Funtime Auditorium, she assists the player in avoiding Ballora (who, in actuality, is assimilated into Ennard along with herself) and leads them to the Scooping Room. However, she, alongside the other animatronics, take on the form of Ennard during this period, and Baby reveals her intentions behind ensuring the player's survival; to use the Scooper to kill the player so that she may escape (via wearing the player's remains as a suit to disguise herself as a human) the facility. Her plot comes to fruition in the Real Ending. In the alternative scenario leading up to the Fake Ending, should the player defy Baby's instructions, and instead head east in Funtime Auditorium, they (if the access keycard from completing Baby's minigame is unlocked) will be allowed to enter the Private Room. HandUnit will inform the player that they cannot leave until 6 AM, and will subsequently be fired. Baby, as the consciousness and mind of Ennard, speaks to the player throughout the night, angered at their betrayal. Around 4 AM, Ennard will start to assume the voice of William Afton's daughter, possibly in a desperate effort to deceive the player into allowing them in their location. When the clock reaches 6 AM, the screen will fade to black, and Ennard, with Baby's voice, will say "I will find a way out"; the player's shift will then be completed. The player will then be watching another episode of "The Immortal and the Restless". When the television cuts to static, Ennard will then be seen limping into the player's view. Afterwards, the screen cuts to black, and the credits roll. She also makes an appearance in a minigame that the player can play at random after a death or from the Extras menu after getting the first ending. The goal of the game is to give all children present on the map various cupcakes to make them happy. The player is timed while doing this and must reach the goal at the end in order to succeed. Missing a jump or running out of time will cause Baby to dissipate, resulting in failure. The true ending of this minigame, however, will only occur once the player has given all the children cupcakes in a specific pattern given on Night 4, causing an ice cream cone to appear in front of the end goal. The player must take this ice cream back to the beginning of the level. Once this is done, the ice cream will drop onto the ground in front of Baby and a little girl will appear. The girl will approach Baby slowly. When she is close enough, a robotic claw will extend from Baby's stomach, grabbing the girl and pulling her inside Baby's torso. This minigame mirrors the events told by Baby on Night 3. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Sometime between the events of the fifth and sixth game, Circus Baby was ejected from Ennard (there is an exchange between Scott Cawthon's two websites displaying an exchange within Ennard in the source code to accompany this). After being removed, Baby presumably found a way to rebuild her shell and eventually wound up in the alley behind Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place trying to get inside, becoming Scrap Baby. Ultimate Custom Night Circus Baby with her reincarnation makes an appearance in the mashup Ultimate Custom Night. Circus Baby will approach from the right hall, but will only attack once per night and switch order with Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Mangle. The only ways to prevent her attack is to purchase her plush toy from the prize counter, or keep the camera on her the entire night to stall her. On difficulty level 1-9, the plush will cost ten Faz-Coins, on difficulty level 10-19, the plush will cost fifteen Faz-Coins, and on difficulty level 20, the plush will cost twenty Faz-Coins. To stall Baby, The player does not need the monitor to be up for the entire night. The challenges in which Circus Baby is present are as follows: *Ladies Night 1 *Ladies Night 2 *Ladies Night 3 *Old Friends *Chaos 2 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Circus Baby returns in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. She appears in the third Night Terrors level, where the player hides in the closet from her. When Baby sees the player, her eyes will glow red, and the player must hold the closet doors shut to prevent her entry, whilst paying attention to the PlushBabies inside the closet, as holding the closet doors shut for too long will result in them attacking the player. Neglecting to close the closet or closing the closet at the wrong time will result in Circus Baby attacking the player. Multiple copies of Circus Baby make an appearance in the blacklight version of Funtime Foxy's Dark Rooms, obstructing the player's path. If the player comes in contact with a Circus Baby, it will attack the player. Various scrapped parts of Circus Baby make a brief appearance in the blacklight level of Ennard's Vent Repair, during transitions from one puzzle to the next. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Baby appears in the AR game. While attacking, Baby will speak to the player. Similar to Springtrap, the player has only a split second to look away when she glitches, and the flashlight is almost useless on finding her. To defeat her, the player must listen for her and watch her movements, and, after she decloaks, use the Shocker on her. It is also possible to obtain a Baby plush suit which can be placed on an endoskeleton and said endoskeleton can then be sent to salvage for parts or attack other players. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Intro 1252.png|Baby's first view in the cutscene shown in the beginning of the game. 1253.png|Baby's second view in the opening cutscene. Main Menu FNAFSL Circus Baby Main Menu.png|The first view of Baby in the game's main menu. IMG 0078.PNG|Baby second view in the main menu. IMG 0079.PNG|Baby's third view in the main menu. IMG_0080.PNG|Baby's fourth view in the main menu. Menu_(Animado)-Circus_Baby.gif|Animated Baby menu. Minigame Baby Sprite Idle.gif|One of Baby's idle sprites animation (click to animate). BabyIdleL.gif|One of Baby's idle sprites animation (click to animate). BabyIdleR.gif|One of Baby's idle sprites animation (click to animate). BabyWalkBoth.gif|One of Baby's walking sprites (click to animate). BabyWalkL.gif|One of Baby's walking sprites (click to animate). BabyWalkR.gif|One of Baby's walking sprites (click to animate). BabyJumpBoth.gif|Both sides of Baby's Jump sprites (click to animate). MiniDyingBaby.gif|Baby disintegrating when the player fails the minigame (click to animate). Baby Attack Big.gif|A claw coming out of Baby's stomach in the minigame (click to animate). Teasers FNAFTeaser-Project.JPG|Baby in the first teaser. SisterLocationTeaser2.JPG|Baby in the second teaser. Hidden BABY.png|Baby in the brightened fourth teaser. Extra FNAFSL Baby Blueprints.png|Blueprints for Baby. Making Baby.gif|Baby's "making of" in the Extra menu (click to animate). FNAFSL CBE&R Layout.png|The blueprints for Circus Baby's Entertainment & Rental, where Baby is seen placed in the Circus Gallery. Miscellaneous Circus Baby twitching.gif|Circus Baby twitching in the trailer (click to animate). 1716.png|Unused image of Baby. Ultimate Custom Night Circus_BabyCN.png|Circus Baby's mugshot icon. Circus Baby UCN.png|Circus Baby approaching from the Right Hall. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Gallery Menu higherdefgallerybaby.png|Circus Baby in the gallery (front). babygalleryside.png|Circus Baby in the gallery (side, upper body). babygalleryback.png|Circus Baby in the gallery (back, upper body). ICO CircusBaby.png|Circus Baby's icon in the gallery. Gameplay baby nightterrors1.png|Circus Baby in Night Terrors. baby nightterrors2.png|Circus Baby in Night Terrors, turning towards the player in a single-frame. baby nightterrors3.png|Circus Baby approaching the player with glow eyes. baby nightterrors4.png|Circus Baby, closer to the bed. baby nightterrors5.png|Circus Baby, further away. baby nightterrors6.png|Circus Baby, further away, beginning to approach the player in a single-frame. Models and Animation SN3DRenBaby.png|3D render of Circus Baby (front). Teasers Ggxcqw432.jpg|The hidden image of Circus Baby found in Scott Cawthon's website. FNaFVR-screenshot5.jpg|Circus Baby lurking outside of the closet in a Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted teaser. Miscellaneous CircusBabyBTS.jpg|A behind the scenes render of Baby, holding her head like a pumpkin. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Renders CircusBaby-AR.png|Circus Baby's render during the loading screen. CircusBaby-ARIcon.png|Circus Baby's icon in the Workshop. Baby MapIcon.png|Circus Baby's icon while roaming on the map. Baby-CPU.png|Circus Baby's CPU clip after defeated. CPU-Baby-Icon.png|Circus Baby's CPU icon. Baby-MiniPack.png|Circus Baby offering her pack. Teasers CircusBaby-ARteaser.png|The blue picture with Circus Baby and a building. vbakbur53yz31.png|All of the images from Illumix so far, stitched together. LatestARTeaser-Colorized.jpg|Ditto, but colorized. C2FC0471-AA65-4EDE-B5B8-28F6925251A7.jpeg|Circus Baby in the new FNaF AR teaser on Scottgames. 2C320DEC-6C26-48BA-A9EE-B1FE6413979B.jpeg|Circus Baby in the celebration image for Thanksgiving. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Night 2 Night 3 (Baby's Story) Night 4 Night 5 (These voice clips are randomized each playthrough to create a random passcode) Real Ending Fake Ending Minigame 'Warning: Loud!' The sound emitted by Circus Baby when attacking the girl from the minigame. ''Ultimate Custom Night The sound that plays when Circus Baby attacks the player. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Warning: Loud! The sound that plays when Circus Baby attacks the player. Warning: Loud! The sound that plays when Circus Baby attacks the player after forcing open the closet. ''Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery'' |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location *Despite being the primary animatronic of the game, Baby herself never makes a physical appearance in a complete form during gameplay, nor does she ever play any role as an antagonist capable of attacking the player. **The only time Baby makes a physical appearance is in the Parts/Service room; however, she is in a deactivated state. *Baby, in the first teaser for Sister Location looks different than her current in-game model, meaning this is likely a beta model for her. *According to William Afton, Baby's story, the minigame and the blueprint, Circus Baby has an ice-cream dispenser in her stomach, with the claw that had grabbed his daughter, Elizabeth. **It is unknown how this is possible with her endoskeleton, although this could be due to the advanced technology that the characters have. **Addition to this, there is no possible opening, unless it is obstructed by the orange triangle, just like Funtime Freddy's body opening being obstructed by his belly. **The claw was likely meant to hold the ice-cream. ***However, some fans speculate that the claw was meant to grab children. ****This can be further supported by the way Baby seems to place the ice cream on the ground, eerily similar to placing it as bait. **The fan may actually be the access to open the ice-cream dispenser. *Judging by what William Afton's daughter said before Night 3, Circus Baby was built from her image. This means that she might actually be based on the pigtail girl from the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 minigames. **However, many speculate that the girl who appears at the end of the minigame before being grabbed by Baby is actually Elizabeth Afton, and her voice heard during the nights are possibly flashbacks of what happened before she was killed. *Baby is the only canon animatronic in the game to lack a jumpscare. **She, along with BB, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Puppet, Lolbit, Minireena's second counterpart, and Electrobab, are the only antagonists from the entire series to lack a jumpscare. **However, this is possibly debunked by the Baby minigame where she pulls Elizabeth into her torso, screaming. Despite this, she still lacks a jumpscare in the main game. *Baby has also never opened her face-plates, with the exception of the title screen, on Night 5 in the Parts/Service room, and the trailer. *Many people believe that there is a code in Baby's story, judging by the numbers given. **This code is used for the Death Minigame. *Baby has the most "Making of" images of any animatronic in the Extra menu, with 14. *According to her blueprints, Circus Baby stands at 7'2" tall. **Ironically, despite having a child-like persona, Baby is actually far larger than the other animatronics in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental and possibly the tallest from the entire game series, being a full foot taller than Ballora (6'2"), who is the second tallest known animatronic in the game. **Strangely, she is depicted as being significantly shorter in the Death Minigame and promotional material gave the illusion that she was quite small. The reason for this is unknown, however it may simply be done to deceive the player. **Circus Baby also appeared bigger than Funtime Freddy in Parts & Service. **It is possible that this was Baby's size when she was made before she was re-scaled for the trailer, or the podiums on which the animatronics stand. **From this size, it is unknown how she fits the vents and doorways from Circus Gallery to Parts and Service. *Scott Cawthon recently said from his Steam post that either Baby or Ballora were the hardest to design, and also including their endoskeletons.Steam - September 12, 2016 @ 8:50 PM *Baby, Funtime Foxy, and Lolbit are the only three Sister Location characters who debuted in FNaF World. For Baby specifically, she was teased once the player had achieved the ending of the game's second update. *In Parts/Service on Night 5, Baby has a similar 'slumped' position to that of Golden Freddy. *Baby is the only animatronic from the game to appear in the ice-cream minigame. *Baby's eyes are green, yet her minigame sprite depicts her with blue eyes. This may be an oversight from Scott Cawthon, or possibly the eye color she had at her first original version of Circus Baby's Pizza World. **This could also be related to the girl in the minigames, as her eyes are green. **This may imply that Baby has been possessed by the aforementioned girl. This can be related to some horror movies where characters change their eye colors when they're not themselves. **Though, this could just represent the blue rings surrounding Baby's eyes. Baby's true eyes in the minigame could just be black. ***This can be disproven when Baby grabs Elizabeth, her blue eyes turn completely black. *Like Funtime Freddy, Baby holds a microphone in her left hand. **Aside from Freddy and most of his counterparts, Baby is, thus far, the only animatronic to have a microphone. *From the game's files, there is a small image of a pigtail-less Baby head with red lighting. It is currently unknown where this is and what it could be. *Baby's endoskeleton is very similar to the metal parts of Viren, a boss character from The Desolate Hope. **This applies to the other animatronics with the same unique endoskeletons. *Baby, along with Ennard, are the only two animatronics in the game to have minigame appearances. *Baby is one of the animatronics from the game not to be featured in the Custom Night but in minigame cutscenes, the other being Ennard. **Baby's voice line "You won't die" can be heard repeatedly during the last minigame cutscene of the Custom Night, though this may be Ennard using her voice. ***Interestingly, her line is taken from the part of her actual quote during the Fake Ending. *In random segments of the game, one can hear an extremely deep voice, saying the numbers "1", "5", "7", and "8", in any given order. Putting this voice in a higher pitch reveals it to be similar to that of Baby's. It is unknown what this means. *Baby, the toy animatronics from the second game, and Ballora are the only known animatronics that possess eyelashes. *Circus Baby appears to be the only left-handed animatronic in the game, considering Funtime Freddy "wears" the hand-puppet, Bon-Bon, on his right hand, as do most right-handed ventriloquists. **However, Foxy and his counterparts (excluding Mangle, Phantom Mangle, Funtime Foxy and Lolbit) can also be left-handed, since they only have left hands. *From her blue-prints, from inside of her pigtails, each appear to be a wire-like "whip", meaning that she is possibly able to move her pigtails. **Her pigtails might have the same function as Bonnie's ears. *The fact that Baby remains hidden throughout most of the game is very similar to how Freddy Fazbear from the first game tends to hide in shadowy areas throughout his pizzeria, as mentioned by the Phone Guy on Night 2. Errors *In the cutscene in the very beginning of the game, Baby's hips clip through her skirt. **However, this can be only seen via the game files of the second scene of Baby, as this scene only shows her face, so this was probably left in by Scott as there was no need to fix it. *On Night 5 at Parts & Service, the opening from the lower part of her left arm clips through her skirt. Ultimate Custom Night * Circus Baby, along with Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Mangle, was originally planned to be avoidable by closing the right door, but this was removed due to Scott believing it made them too easy to counter. * Circus Baby is the only non-nightmare animatronic who attacks exclusively from the right doorway. * This is the first game in which Circus Baby gets her own jumpscare. * When Circus Baby was revealed as part of the roster, her hair was in two different colors. This also occurred with her poster in the first Office. Both were corrected after their discovery. ** These colors first appeared in her "Making of" section. *Circus Baby is the only animatronic in the "Old Friends" challenge preset to not have debuted in the original three Five Nights at Freddy's games. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted *The roaring noise upon closing the closet door when Circus Baby approaches, is a stock sound effect directly taken from the 2014 film Godzilla. *In the Night Terrors level, one of the two Circus Baby's jumpscares when she forces the closet door open, the sound is used from Five Nights at Freddy's. *Circus Baby never fully opens her face plates during any of the games. *This game confirms her height from her blueprint. This can be seen in the Gallery. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery *This game marks the first time Circus Baby actually raises her voice any higher than a hush tone. These can be heard before charging towards the player. *Her almost similar attack pattern with Springtrap implies her connection with him. *Interestingly, some of her quotes are the same as Lefty. This may hint that Circus Baby has a connection with Lefty. **Some of her quotes are also similar to Ballora and Bidybab. *One of her death quotes is referred to her habit of counting children. *When buying their packs, every other animatronic is surrounded by balloons that match their eye color. Except for Baby, whose balloons are purple, instead of green like her eyes or blue like her original eyes color. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Funtimes Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery